First Touch
by EternityDreams
Summary: A birthday fic for Linds 3 Please Enjoy! JoSeb-Warning contains SMUT


**This is a birthday gift for (Linds), her writing is amazing 3**

 **Please enjoy this JoSeb one shot!**

 **As usual I don't own the characters or anything to do with Evil Within.**

First Touch

"Sebastian, you ever had the urge to just jump…when you're on a high place, or the subway rolls by…?" Joseph wasn't acting himself; Seb was afraid what this place was doing to him. To both of them. He kept wondering even if they somehow made it out of this fucked up place alive; would they really be the same as before?

Before he could help his partner, Sebastian was floating in the air, the screeching wounding his mind painfully. He reached for Joseph, jolting a memory from him. Then he fell through with such force and hit stone floor, knocking him out.

 **FLASHBACK**

It was a nearly a year after they had been assigned together. It was the first time Sebastian had seen emotion in his partners face. Or rather him fighting against the emotions that threatened to show. The case was fairly simple, catch a drop of drugs in the act and arrest the agitators. Seb had just been unlucky when a perp managed to get a gun to his head, using him to try and force Joseph to drop his gun. Sebastian looked at Joseph and saw something in his eyes he just couldn't place. Fear? They seemed to communicate through thought and Seb dropped to the floor just as Joseph took a well-aimed shot to the offender's chest. Joseph had rushed to Sebastian's side. Seb felt his warm gloved hand squeeze his shoulder. He looked up into concerned eyes, but there was much more in those deep brown pools. Seb felt sure if the SWAT team wasn't surrounding them, Joseph would have been sobbing openly in his arms. Sebastian realised, with unease, that he would have held him as long as he needed. Comforting him.

Later that evening (although it was more like early morning) Joseph had driven Sebastian to his apartment and escorted him upstairs to the front door, despite his protests.

"Do you wanna beer or something?" Seb had offered, opening the door for Joseph to enter the thin hallway.

Joseph had looked as though he was fighting with himself before accepting the open door and crossing the threshold.

Sebastian closed the door and they stood in the darkness of the hallway.

Seb smirked. "Well let's hope we have another amazing day tomorrow huh?"

Joseph grabbed Seb's collar and pushed him against the wall.

"It's not funny! You could have…" Joseph trailed off and looked away.

Sebastian was shocked, but enjoyed getting underneath that calm façade. He liked knowing that Joseph actually _felt_.

"Joseph.." Sebastian moved forward until his partners back hit the opposite wall. Joseph still kept his hold onto Seb's shirt.

Sebastian wasn't really sure what he was doing until he looked into those eyes and saw that emotion flitting through them again. Then he realised what it was. _Desire._ He wasn't stupid, he admitted he had accumulated feelings for Joseph but never thought about acting on them. He assumed he was the only one.

Their lips crashed together. Both grabbing the other, needing to get closer. More. Sebastian needed more, much more. That scared and thrilled him in the same instant. He broke off, also needing air.

"Seb…" Joseph was breathing heavy, his partner's name leaving his lips as both a warning and a question. Sebastian looked at him, knowing they couldn't return to normal after this. The point of no return. Joseph was married for Christ sake! Who was he to just kiss his partner like that? He cursed his damn passion flowing through his veins and straight to his crotch. He took a step back, releasing his hold on Joseph's hips. When did his hands get there?

"I'm sorry Joseph…I…Fuck!" Sebastian turned away, unable to look at him a second longer. What had he done? He had just wanted to get Joseph to lose his temper, not ravish him in the hallway!

"Seb…" Slightly calmer this time, a gloved hand reached out to his shoulder. "It's not your fault…"

Wait. Yeah, sure Seb had initiated but Joseph had answered, even pulled him closer.

Seb turned back and looked into his partner's eyes, Was he disappointed? Well he was a grown man and could make his own decisions regardless of the family waiting for him at home.

"Joseph…do you want this?" Seb pulled Joseph closer and brought a hand to his chin, caressing it.

Joseph closed his eyes, pressing himself against Sebastian's chest. His answer was barely a whisper.

"Yes."

Sebastian brought their lips together once more, more tenderly; savouring the taste, the heat, the rush. He moved his lips slowly down Joseph's neck, enjoying the gasps he received in return. He felt Joseph's hands at the hem of his shirt, his gloved fingertips lightly touching the flesh of his stomach. Seb went to work on the buttons of his waistcoat. He was stopped removing it from the holster, Seb realised he was still wearing his own. He decided they needed to relocate before things got…messy.

Sebastian took Joseph's hand and marched him into his bedroom. His bedroom was a modest affair, the bed taking up the most space. Sebastian turned on the bedside light, he wanted to see what he was doing to his precious partner; he was relieved when Joseph didn't seem to mind. He pushed Joseph on to the bed and removed his holster and shirt in front of him. Joseph stared at him intently, eyeing his chest and hands. Joseph removed his own holster and put it on the bedside chest neatly, Sebastian stifled a snigger. He moved between Joseph's open legs and resumed kissing him. Sebastian licked Joseph's lips, trying to gain entry, while his hands undone his tie and the buttons of his shirt. Seb's warm hands explored Joseph's chest, earning him a moan and allowing him to roam Joseph's mouth with his tongue. Joseph removed his gloves, placing them on the bed. One slender hand found its way into Seb's hair, the other felt his chest. Seb brought his knee up to nudge Joseph's growing erection, smiling at his handiwork. Joseph gasped and broke off the kiss. Keeping his eyes on Seb's he moved his hands down to his buckle, undoing it and reaching inside. Now Seb gasped and kissed with increasing ferocity.

Joseph was touching him and he was amazed he didn't cum from the thought of it alone. Seb groaned as Joseph's hand softly touched the head, exploring and bucking against Seb's well placed knee. Seb tried to calm himself, he wanted to last as long as possible. He had a feeling this would be the only night for them to share this kind of intimacy. Seb moved back and removed his pants and boxers, doing the same to Joseph. Joseph moved up to the pillows, trying to avoid looking at Seb looking at his naked form. Not that he would have seen anything but desire in those eyes. Seb moved over him, rubbing their cocks together. They both moaned, Seb reaching down to hold them together.

"Ahh…Seb just do it already…" Joseph moved his arm up to shield his face. Seb moved his hand down to Joseph's entrance teasing a pre-cum soaked finger into it.

"Yes…." Joseph hissed.

Seb pushed the finger deeper, thrusting in and out of the tight space. He wondered how he was going to enter him without hurting him. He moved to the bedside chest, grabbing lube and a condom.

"I didn't know you would be so prepared for this." Joseph breathed unevenly. Seb just smirked and coated his fingers thoroughly. He kissed Joseph as he pushed two fingers into him. Joseph bucked and ground onto them as if his life depended on it. Sebastian wanted so much to feel all of him. He tried to commit to memory every moan, every needy expression. He pulled his fingers out to put on the condom and lube himself up.

"Seb…please…" Joseph grabbed Seb's cock and positioned it at his entrance, moving his legs up and around Seb's waist. Seb pushed slowly and deeply in him, closing his eyes and drawing out a long moan. The tightness clamped on him and he felt like he couldn't move. Soon enough Joseph rolled his hips and an exquisite pleasure filled them both. The room grew hot and filled with their moans. Seb thrust deeply, unable to control himself. Skin slapping on skin, bringing them closer to together and yet still not enough.

"Ah! Seb I'm going to…"

"Let's…together" Sebastian replied breathlessly. He reached down and grabbed Joseph's cock, moving in time to his thrusts.

They came together, crying out each other's names.

Seb rode out his orgasm and withdrew slowly, slumping onto the bed beside Joseph. He laid an arm over Joseph's heaving chest and closed his eyes.

The next day was awkward. The next week was less so. After a few months they had all but put it behind them. There was a moment at the Police Christmas Charity party, where Joseph had turned up with his wife. Sebastian had remained himself although inside he was a mess of emotions. The day after that Joseph had awkwardly thanked him for not saying anything to his wife. After that they worked on forgetting again although their bond only grew stronger over time.

"Sebastian, you ever had the urge to just jump?" Everytime I look in your eyes.

Sebastian sat up and looked around. It looked like the cell with that weird nurse in it but it was disjointed somehow. It didn't feel the same, his vison swam and he shook his head. Sebastian opened his eyes and found himself looking at Joseph. But it wasn't him, couldn't be him. That smirk looked like Ruvik…

"I want you, Sebastian" Joseph was straddling him, naked.

"No-this isn't real…"

"It's as real as you want it to be…" Joseph whispered in his ear, rolling his hips.

"No!" Seb pushed him off and woke up on the cold stone floor. He awoke aching for Joseph, needing him; as if that night had only just happened. The sensations came back to him full force and he wept, scratching his nails against the floor. He cried out his partners name and vowed to tell him everything as soon as they got out of his hellhole. No more hiding, no more forgetting, no more knowing glances.

Sebastian had seen past the cold, calm exterior. He had seen the evil within.

 **Sorry about the cheesy ending, I just had that line in my head for a while**

 **Please review if you have time I'm still quite new to this. Thanks in advance!**


End file.
